The Lucky Love Song
by hermionE Yagami
Summary: PG-13 for language. Kari realizes she loves Davis. How can she tell him she does? *DAKARI WARNING*
1. Book One

Hey. My first Daikari! I would like to remind you all here a FFN that I am a Takari and a Kensuke, so forgive me for crossing these lines set up by invisible people. I am still a faithful Takari/Kensuke, so no flames, please. As the French say, Capiche? On with the show. Mixed POV's so read the name when you see the three astkeriks. Yagami is the the last name instead of Kamiya. (contains Miori. BWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!) sorry about Davis's font being so hard to read. he writes like me. Who can blame us? ^_^

oh yes just a bit of my opinion here. weren't you just so HYPED for the episode (forgot the name) when we look at Ken-chan's past? And NOW are you hyped for the next one where Ken hads to save the other digi-destined? AAAAHHH! MEAN PEOPLE AT FOX... ooh i wish they'd stop showing that commeercial they're driving me ABSOLUTELY INSANE... wait. I can't go insane if I'm already insane... or can I? _ Anyway, on with the show.

Oh yes, I almost forgot. This is book one in a series of three. Book one is... well, you'll see. look for a preview of book two at he bottom!

DISCLAIMOR: I don't own Digimon. Shut your yappers.

**The Lucky Love Song Book One**

**(love song book one)**

*** 

Hikari Yagami

Why do i have these feelings for Davis? I mean, i;ve never felt this way toward anyone. Not Izzy, not Ken, not Cody, not even TK. could this be something bigger thatn a crush... could it possibly be love?

Kari stole a stare at Davis once more. She liked the way his hair kinda did it's own thing, like her older brother Tai's. She liked his dark brown eyes, they were like TK's. Deep and soulful, like a child playing, cavorting around in happiness. He was so nice to her. And chivalrous- he stuck up for her, and himself, and his friends(well sometimes!). Now she knew it for sure... She had fallen in love with Daisuke Motomiya. More than Izzy, Iori, Ken, or even TK, she loved Davis, far beyond that. If only Davis could know that and not be rotten about it.

***

Daisuke Motomiya

There she goes again! That's like the fifth time that she's looked at me in three minutes! Maybe she really does like me!

I grabbed some hair and pulled it up. it stuck there. Kari giggled and turned back to the teacher. Now he was sure that Kari liked him. Wait 'till he told TK...wait. Kari would be crushed and hate him if he laughed at TK when she broke the news. He swore that he wouldn't laugh when Kari told everyone or when TK was crushed. He wouldn't whoop or throw a raspberry. Nothing. He promised to cahnge and be good for Kari. He could change. They would see.

*** 

Hikari Yagami

At lunch, I went to sit with Yolei. I figured since she had told Cody she liked him,

and he liked her back, she could help me.

"Yolei, I need help."

"Anything, Kari-chan."

"I need to tell someone I like him.'

"TK?"

"No."

"No. See, I knew you wouldn't believe it."

She looked at me warily. "You don't mean Davis, do you?"

"The hell I don't. Yes, Davis."

She sat there for a moment, lost in thought. Then, she spoke again.

"I just played him a love song on my clarinet. It had worked for my sister(who by the way, plays the deep, lovely Baritone Sax :-D), so I figgered it would work for me. Cody-suke got the message, but you know Davis just isn't asbright- as Cody. He might not get it."

"Ah, hell, it's worth a try. I play the flute, and that's in concert tune. Clarinet is one note deeper, so it should be easy for you to convert the notes. Then I can see if that song is really freaking lucky."

***

Miyako Inoue

I pulled out my clarinet, while Kari cleaned out her flashy flute. I should have picked the flute. It's smaller and much easier to carry and put together. But Kari says it's hard, so i guess I picked the right one for me.

"Ready when you are, Miyako-chan," Kari said as she put away her cleaning cloth and rod.

I twsted the barrel on(that's part of the clarinet). "Want to warm up first? My crazy clarinet squeaks on Low D and Middle C if I don't."

"Sure. How about... the B flat scale? C scale to you."

"Hmmm... OK. That's on page 35?"

"Nnn-hnn."

We warmed up with our scale. I made sure to play mezzo piano (pronounced _met-so pea-ann-oh_, it means medium soft) so Kari could hear herself.

Later, we were out of breath, panting.

"I think... it's time... to convert... the notes... Kari..." I wheezed between breaths.

Cradling my clarinet, I walked over to the computer (oh ya, they're in the computer room ^_^) and got on a Word Processing program.

"Hand me those notes."

I stuck them under the scanner,and they came up on the screen a moment later.

I drragged notes and placed them with precision. Always one up... finally, I was done. i dragged my mouse across the screen, and hit "copy" on the edit menu. I closed, hit no, and a whirring noise fixed the paper. I opened a new page and hit "paste."

Kari's notes came up on the screen. I hit the print button, and picked up the page that was still warm.

"I'll practice these. Give me two weeks," Kari said.

And we parted ways.

_**Two weeks later...**_

*** 

Hikari Yagami

With two weeks of practice, I was finally able to play the music without stopping. i had practiced endlessly until my mother screamed at me("YAGAMI HKARI IF YOU DON'T GET IN BED RIGHT NOW SOMETHING BESIDES YOUR FACE IS GONNA BE RED IN THE MORNING WHEN I COME IN THERE AND YOU HAVEN'T PUT THAT DAMN INSTRUMENT UP!!!){_'}.

I met Yolei in the computer room that Monday.

"Play for me first," Yolei said, 'so I can make sure you've got it."

I picked up my flute, and began to play. Yolei sang along with the music as I played.

"_So do you love--- me--- too-------._ Wonderful, Kari-chan! Absolutely spiffing!" She clapped.

I went red. "Thank you."

"Ready to play as damn good for Davis as you did for me?"

"Oh hell ya!"

'Wait here. I'll go get him. he's still in the classroom waiting for me.

I tapped my foot and whistled the tune until I heard the voice.

"Wait up Kyo! i can't run that fast!"

"DON'T CALL ME KYO! Miyako or Yolei! You know very well I only said Kyo when i was little 'cause I couldn't say Miyako _or_ Yolei!"

"OK then!"

It was Davis. My heart skipped a beat.

Yolei dashed in, red in the face.

"He's coming," she said excitedly.

A second later, Davis was leaning against the doorframe.

"Whew. What am I here for exactly?"

"Kari has something to tell you," Yolei said informally.

***

Daisuke Motomiya

Kari picked up her flute, and blew. I mouthed along with the music. She... she loved me too! Oh...

When she stopped, I said "Yes, Kari. I love you too."

"Oh, Davis..." She gave her flute to Yolei, and as I kissed her, i felt her kissing back.

The End... or is it????

Well, since I promised y'all, here's a preview of The Lucky Love Song, Book Two!!!

***

Takeru Takaishi

As I watched Kari play, I mumbled the words under my breath. When Kari was done, she and Davis kissed.

It wasn't just Davis kissing.

It wasn't just Kari either.

it was both of them.

How could she? My heart broke right there. Kari didn't love me anymore. Or did she ever? I don't know. All I know is that Kari loves Davis and not me. I... I don't know what to do.

I came in the door as Davis and Kari pulled apart. 

"I hope you're really happy now, Kari," I said, aloof. "You've broken my heart."

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I love a good cliffhanger.

Will TK get over Davis and Kari? Will the newly found lovers be able to last? Find out in the next book: Lucky Love Song book Two!!!

PLEASE review. it will help dearly.

Peace, Love, Faith, Charity, Hope, and Light,

hermionE Yagami


	2. Book Two

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Oops. Wrong intro. my bad! ^_^'. here i am, trying to memorize the lyrics to "Shape of My Heart" for my next Ken-chan fic, type, and scream at my eight and nine year-old cousins (THEY ARE _ANNOYING_! I mean, who doesn't like The Nutcracker Ballet? messed up, they are.) Well, I better get on with the story. Here it is! now, on with the show!!!

DISCALIMOR: I don't own Digimon. Shut your big gaping kegholes.

***

Takeru Takaishi

As I watched Kari play, I mumbled the words under my breath. When Kari was done, she and Davis kissed.

It wasn't just Davis kissing.

It wasn't just Kari either.

It was both of them.

How could she? My heart broke right there. Kari didn't love me anymore. Or did she ever? I don't know. All I know is that Kari loves Davis and not me. I... I don't know what to do.

I came in the door as Davis and Kari pulled apart. 

"I hope you're really happy now, Kari," I said, aloof. "You've broken my heart."

Then, I turned on Davis.

"You must be happy too. You took away the girl I love."

Davis was silent. He just stood there, defiant, unaffected by anything that I had just said.

"Oh my Lord! _Davis Motomiya_ did not retort!" I said nastily.

"Leave him alone, you stupid damn baka," Kari said, stepping in front of Davis. 

Yolei leaned in my face. Oh boy, Sincerity was after me.

"Oooh, I'm _soooo_ scared! Whatcha' gonna do, _Kyo_, Sincerity Blast me?"

" You listen. You'd better stop actin' like you're all that and then some, boy," she spat in my face. "'Cause i ain't gonna take _nobody's_ but _nobody's_ shit today, right now. I have had absolutely enough of your shit, and I--"

"Yolei." Davis spoke up. "It's OK, i don't care."

***

Hikari Yagami

What is up with Davis? Him, not caring that TK is giving him hell about being my new boyfriend. Him, not speaking a word, just letting the insults bounce off himself, not giving a damn. Him, not teasing TK about winning me away. Could he possibly have changed?

Yes, he had changed. There was no whiny tone to his voice. Just a serious, defiant monotone.

He's done this for me... oh, Davis... he really does love me, for real. For sure.

But why is TK being so nasty? It's not like I was his one and only, his property that's just been stolen. TK is like a brother to me sometimes. I can't love him. Why can't he see that now like I have?

"Oh, I know! I know!" TK shouted. "Davis changed so he could be with Kari! I see it all now! I see the line from A to B! _I _didn't have to change for Kari, _I_ was already perfect! What a _wimp_ Davis must be to have to change to get Kari away from poor little m--- AAAHHHH!"

TK had gotten to the last straw. I stanced, and jumped, focusing all my energy on hitting TK. I went into a flying kick. 

I landed his chest, feeling flesh srape my foot through the shirt. He went flying back. In a split second, I had my hands squeezing tightly on his shoulders, and both of my knees were in a kneeling position on his chest. He was gonna be pinned flat on the floor. 

We landed on the floor with a loud _whumph._ I didn't hear a crack, so I was sure neither of us had broken anything. TK was pinned.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed in his face, spattering him with spit. "I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE DAVIS, DAVIS LOVES ME! END... OF... STORY!"

***

Daisuke Motomiya

Kari screamed in TK's face. He had his eyes closed so as not to get spit in them. 

I pulled Kari off of TK. She swore loudly at TK. He yelled a loud string of curses back at her, a very rude one at that. 

Yolei jumped in front of us and slapped him, and dragged her fingernails through his cheek. he wiped his cheek with his palm, getting blood on his hand. He looked coldly at Yolei. Almost as if he was pure evil... his dancing eyes were icy and cold, like an evil was flowing through him. They were colder than Ken's had been while he was the "digimon emperor." (notice how I didn't capitalize that. it would hurt Ken-chan Y_Y) They were coldly ruthless. 

Kari looked terrified as I looked behind me for a second. She had told me about the time when Cherrymon had convinced Matt he had to beat Tai. TK's eyes were like Matt's had been then. They were scary to look at.

Yolei jumped back slightly and landed in a stance. She dug in her pocket,and whipped out a black belt. She tied it around her waist in a flash.

"Black belt. Blue belt. Not a really good combination," Yolei hissed.

TK ducked out of the room, slid around the corner, and squeaked his shoes as he ran off.

Kari's face quivered and ticked. She was going to cry. She was crying for TK. After all, she had the crest of Light. She felt pain when others were dejected; bled when others were wounded. And now she was bleeding tears.

"Kari, it'll be OK. it's going to be OK," I said. I turned around.

She wrapped her arms around me,and buried her face in my chest.

"It's gonna be OK." I stroked her soft brown hair, trying my best to comfort her.

Yolei sighed, and wiped away a little tear. "At times like this, I wish Cody was here."

Kari laughed weakly,and wiped her eyes on my jacket.

"Are you OK, Davis?" she asked shakily.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," I answered defiantly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be OK. Just as long as you are."

She pecked me on the cheek. I smiled.

***

Takeru Takaishi

I slammed the door to Matt and Dad's apartment.

"What was that all about?" Matt asked as he turned on the couch from the TV.

I sat down heavily on the couch beside him.

"Kari dumped me for Davis. Or, I should say, Davis stole my girlfriend away from me."

"From the looks of it, you got beat up too," Matt said in a suprised tone. 

Suddenly, Matt turned wary, His eyes narrowed. "Davis didn't beat you up did he? Becuase if he did, he--"

"No. Yolei and Kari did that. Davis refused to fight."

"Davis refused to fight?_ Davis_? As in _Daisuke Motomiya _Davis?"

"Ya. i was surprised too."

"You're not lying."

"Duh!"

"Ok. just tell me who did what."

"Yolei did this--" I pointed to the deep-cut, fingernail-used slap "--and Kari flying kicked me in the chest. She went all DBZ on me."

"She kicked you real hard, I can tell. You're bleeding."

I looked down. Sure enough, a huge red spot was bleaching my shirt red.

I pulled my shirt off, revealing a huge, bloody scrape.

"_Damn_," I cursed. "Mom is totally gonna _freak_."

"Yowch. Let's get you cleaned up," Matt said in a brotherly tone. "Go get in the shower. I'll wash your shirt."

*** 

Hikari Yagami

I really hope TK's OK. I really didn't mean to hurt him. I just didn't know he'd take it so coldly.

"Kari." Davis's loving voice cut into my mind. 

"TK will be OK. Don't brood about him. He'll be OK."

"OK," I replied. He pulled us back together,and we kissed again.

Well, please review if you finished reading. No flames, please. And I will KNOW if you flame. Thank you FFN, for your review alerts.

Courage, Friendship, Love, Hope, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reiability, Light, Kindness, Charity, Loyalty, Chivalry, Cunning, Peace, and FAITH!!! to all.

~hermionE Yagami-[contact me in email here!!!][1]~

copyright November 2000 and typed up December 3rd, 2000 by hermionE Yagami. all rights to this story are MINE, except for Digimon characters which belong to Toei Anime. You may only repost if it is on page 230 and you contact me in email. [contact me in email here!!!][1] use the link to give me, say, a virtual hug or a compliment. DO NOT flame me through email. Thanks.

   [1]: mailto:RunnyFudyShadows@aol.com?subject= The Lucky Love Song



End file.
